Write Me
by Alyson of Tiata
Summary: Dom writes Neal about life. And vice versa. Please read and review. I need to see if it's good or not. NEW LETTER written by STARGIRL-REBELS!
1. October 9, 452

October, 9, 452  
  
Dear Meathead,  
  
Ahh, I think that name is perfect for you, don't you think? It has such a noble quality to it. Certainly much better than that common rag-a-muffin name Nealan. Don't you agree? Uncle Rupert must have been a genius to give you that name. Though it wouldn't be hard considering.  
  
So, how are you surviving your first year as a page? Has Lord Wyldon given hope up for you yet? It can't be long now, especially with your tongue.  
  
Nothing much is new with me. Lord Raoul promoted me Sergeant last week after we found a couple of spidrens lurking up north. And Lord Raoul himself added another giant to his record.  
  
You know when your friend, Page Keladry, was first tilting and we were watching? Well, I won myself a meal at The Jugged Hare for betting that she would stay on her nasty mount, based on what you've told me. Though, I wouldn't blame him for wanting to bite you. I, myself, have often wanted to do that exact same thing. Besides, remember when you were 3 and I was visiting you at Queenscove and we were playing with your favorite toys, and you bit me. Mithros, I still have that scar. I'll have to get you back someday. And do you remember what your favorite toys were? Well, some horses and your others.well Mithros I'm going to have a good time teasing you about this. Your doll head with hair. You would rip the heads off of the dolls, keep the heads and hold a burial ceremony for the bodies. Is you graveyard still in Queenscove?  
  
Anyway that's what we were doing. I didn't want to so I started tying lots of knots in their hair. You saw me and got so mad at me. You wanted the hair to be brushed and all pretty like. And so you bit me. Makes perfect sense doesn't it? Only to you, dear Meathead, only to you.  
  
Well, I've got to go now. A certain Lady Candina requires my attention. Take care!  
  
Your dear loving cousin,  
Dom  
  
Please review. This is my first story and I'm planning to do it all by letters. (If you have ever read P.S. Longer Letter Later kind of like that) And if you do want to write the reply, then just let me know and send me your "letter" when you are done. I think it would be a lot funner if I wrote this with someone else (or even many other people) so just let me know. Thanks.  
~Alyson of Tiata 


	2. October 30, 452

Ok. Thanks to Kelly of Masbolle we have a second chapter. (In case you didn't get that Kelly of Masbolle wrote this letter).  
  
October 30, 452  
  
To my dearest, most loving, cousin Domitan,  
  
Your most recent letter was evil and spiteful. I do not need to be reminded of my sad past, I am a 16-year-old man. Don't be disappointed, I have left it behind me and picked up new habits, like healing my many bruisers.  
  
Many people have taken to respecting us, and Kel, she's turned into this "protector of the small" if you could call her that. I mean that she is stopping hazing. She's gone and gotten bruises from Stone Mountain, Runnerspring and Genlith, constantly. And then she takes all her punishment without a word. I'm getting to know her well.  
  
Sometimes, I contemplate the fact that I could have stayed at University, my healing is incompetent, but still I have found happiness in a sad thing. Page-domship. Not good. Imagine me, a crazy healer, and a dumb sense of humor. Don't you love that? I can't clearly remember your last letter, but still, I think it is of a good heart, and that shall be disregarded. Not that your record is clear, in my eyes.  
  
I am watching you have a good time with the own, courting those young ladies.Actually to think of that, have you seen Lady Uline of Hannalof, is she not a beauty? I have my heart set on her. Have you courted her yet, for if you have, I shall kill you, or want to. I live in hope, as the priest said to the priestess.  
  
From the one with intelligence and bruises,  
  
Nealan of Queenscove  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Some comments to our wonderful reviewers:  
  
Goddess of Green: yep. you're right. neal is super cool. and i would never take you in for  
interrogation.  
  
Stargirl-rebels: ok. I didn't get the letter. But maybe u can do the next one if you want.  
  
Nuit*nothing: thanx for telling me that. And I love your story. You have to start writing soon.  
  
Kelly of Masbolle: thank you so much for writing this letter. Its really good.  
  
Evilstrawberry: thanks for review. But yeah. Doesn't the whole doll heads thing seem like something neal would do? And I don't know about other people but I have always imagined that dom has been with other girls before he met kel. And its not like he was in love with her or anything.  
  
Shibhon: yeah. I totally agree with you bout the dom and kel thing. Like I said to evilstrawberry its not like he was in love with her or anything. And in Squire he did say that thing how she could hook him and larent up with some yamani girls. Right?  
  
Ok. Now either someone can write the next letter (but tell me if you are first so I don't start writing) or I can.  
  
Or you can just tell me if you want me to write the next chapter. Thanks. 


	3. November 21, 452

Ok. Thanks to STARGIRL-REBELS we have a new letter. Here it is.and enjoy.  
  
*  
  
November 21, 452  
  
Dear Meathead,   
  
I did not mean to be evil and spiteful. If I had wanted to, it would be all over the Own how you used to put on dresses and pretend to cook. But I could not be that mean..... could I Meathead?   
  
If a girl takes punishment well, how do you take it? Fighting and yelling all the way, I bet. Meathead, hazing has been a very important part of Knighthood. You may think you and Lady Keladry are winning, but I'd watch my back. It is hard to change tradition.   
  
Some days I pity Lord Wyldon. I have only met him once, and it was a brief meet. But the people at the university were more equipped to watch you than him. I doubt he has met someone with your tongue before. I am still baffled by why you left your safe haven of books. Queenscove may have honor, but there is honor in being a healer too.   
  
It just scares me to imagine you with a sword and bow. I'm frightened for anyone near you.   
  
But it is good for you, Meathead, to get all the fresh air. I am constantly grinning at the thought of you running.   
  
I have seen Lady Uline, but have not had the honor of courting her. And do not make light of what I do in my spare time, Queenscove. At least I do not worship from a far. I doubt Lady Uline will be interested in a scrawny child like you, but I wish you luck all the same. You need to get those poems out of your drawers someday, why not today.   
  
We stumbled on a pack of thieves yesterday, and are escorting them to Traitors Hill. I believe it amused my Lord Raoul, we arrived At least half a day before the Queens Riders that were tracking them. He teased the groups leader endlessly and I believe she wished to gut him.   
  
Wish you 'Protector of the Small' good luck. I hope she makes it. I have seen the Lady Alanna and believe your Kel could be just as great. I look forward to meeting her one day.   
  
Don't fall out your window tonight.......   
  
Dom Ok. Now Kelly I know you want to write the next letter. So by all means.go ahead. BUT if anybody wants to write the next letter go right ahead. Just tell me so that I know.  
  
Another thanks to Stargirl-rebels for a really good letter.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think!!! 


	4. December 13, 452

Thanks to Kelly of Masbolle for this next letter!!!  
  
December 13, 452  
  
To the most inane of all my cousins,   
  
Sadly neither of us will get to court Lady Uline with her marriage coming. Did you know that she stood up for Kel when this Lady Donna got nasty? So did Kel's sisters, but that's a story you probably already know. Kel told me afterwards with a grin that Uline was going to flirt with me, but then that would be unchaste, so then she asked Kel to. Kel was in bales of laughter when I asked her what she replied, though it made sense; Kel said she could flirt as well as her gelding dances, which isn't very good. Why doth ye pick on me! You are as rude as a pig. I shalt have to come up with a tale 'bout thee. hmmm. Ah! It just hit me! Do you remember that day I bumped into you down in the city with that girl, oh, Catherine? Ah I do clearly, though I am kind enough not to write it, I'll make sure that if anyone reads this letter they can imagine many tainted things about thee. Sadly not much news about me at the moment, other than being bruised by sword, stick, sandbag and sadly, horse (Kel's damned Peachblossom. It bites.). Me and Kel are best friends, albeit, different interests (me avoiding damage, her putting me through it). She gave me a cat for midwinter saying I needed the luck, pah! ~~~~~~~ It just happens that seeing I was in study group and Kel just looked over my shoulder she chucked a cushion at me, making me scribble. Oh the pains of being sarcastic and educated! I just hope that you run into a centaur and get run through so that I may live in peace. Of course that would be a shame, I couldn't tease you about it, so it seems you'll have to live. Enjoy that most recent lady of yours. Oh you haven't got one!   
  
That evil cousin,   
  
Neal Thanks again to Kelly of Masbolle. If you want to write the next chapter tell me in your review and the approximate date of when u will finish writing it and send it too me. We hoped you enjoyed the story so far!!!  
  
Please review because we love it!!!! Even if its not good stuff!  
  
~Alyson of Tiata  
  
Chapter 2 thanx  
  
Evilstrawberry-yeah I know. She did a really good job writing that.  
  
Mashpotatobunny-thanks for telling us. I know the doll head thingy was weird.but its neal  
  
Goddess of Green-thank you for all your thanks yous thanking us. Wow started to get weird there. But sorry for posting this late. I just had tons of homework and then I had dance practice.  
  
Shnazzyspazzy-thanx for taking the time to do that!!!  
  
Psycholioness13- wow thanks for putting us onto ur list. U rock!!!!!!!! ;D  
  
Nuit*nothing- thanx for telling  
  
Chapter 3 thanx  
  
Psycholioness 13- u rock!!! ;D thanks for saying that. Makes me all gooey inside :D  
  
Shards of evensong-sure u can write the next letter if u want. Just tell me that ur writing it and about when u will email it to me. Thanx for doing this!!! It'll be funfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfun fufnfufnfufnfufnfufnfufnfufnfufnfufnfufnfufnfufnfufnfufn as leaf would say.  
  
(OMG!! Im such a dork!)  
  
stargirl-rebels-yep that's ur letter. Its really good too. Everyone says so. So yeah u can write a letter later on..if u want..which I hope u do..nothing more to say. Please ignore my weirdness. I'm pigging out on my Halloween candy so..yeah.I guess u know wat I mean..getting kinda hyper.a lot hyper.and im doing it again. ARGGG!!!  
  
Evilstrawberry- thancs four telling mee. In case u coulddntt telll I cannnnot speill iether.  
  
Kelly of masbolle- heres ur chapie!!! 


End file.
